Lead Princess of the Color Stealing World Series
Background Lydia is the princess of the lead, despite the fact that she is always wearing colourful dresses she cannot see colours because her eyes are made of lead. On a night of a parade Lydia made a wish to see its colours giving her the ability to see colours but draining the rest of the world from them. It turns out that a demon granted her wish and said that it will return the colours back to the world only if Lydia exchanges them with her most precious thing. However she doesn't know what the thing she holds the most precious is and so she goes out to find it. She ends up at a place called Kadoh-anna-ruk-A ''where her search to find the thing she treasures the most seems to start. ''Kadoh-anna-ruk-A Saga: Main Article Characters Main cast Lydia (portrayed by Kagamine Rin):' Lydia is the princess of the lead, despite the fact that she is always wearing colourful dresses she cannot see colours because her eyes are made of lead. On a night of a parade Lydia made a wish to see its colours giving her the ability to see colours but draining the rest of the world from them. It turns out that a demon granted her wish and said that it will return the colours back to the world only if Lydia exchanges them with her most precious thing. However she doesn't know what the thing she holds the most precious is and so she goes out to find it. ''Character song:Decide! '''Empress Philo (portrayed by Kagamine Rin):' Empress Philo is Her most beloved thing ''Character song:Empress=Disco '''Cash (portrayed by Kagamine Len):' Cash is an employee of Club Majesty, a place where people use money to sell their souls and be "happy" forever. His most beloved thing is money. ''Character song:Club=Majesty '''Auditor Fräulein (portrayed by MEIKO):' A senior auditor. She believes the law is just and will do her best to prove when someone is lying in court. Her most beloved thing is the law. ''Character song:Fräulen=Biblioteca '''Witch Laika Magic (portrayed by Hatsune Miku):' A kind hearted and hopefull witch, she was part of a revolution along with Sonia. She seemed to have a confortable life before the revolution."Even though, I didn’t even fully understand the cost of a slice of bread" is a lyric Laika has from the song Philosophia of Radiance. Her most beloved thing is ''Character song:Sing=Liaka/Like a Magic '''Dr.Funkbeat: (portrayed by KAITO):' Doctor Funk Beat is, what at first glance seems to be, a happy go lucky doctor that claims he can give everyone happiness but in reality gives everyone something for them to cope with their misfortune, makes them believe in their hallucinations, such as becaming a famous star just because they think they are one,"A famous actor, That’s your conscience, there's no way it could hurt right? " is a lyrics from Doctor Funk Beat's character song or gives them medicine,"To that kind of you I give some medicine ", is a lyric doctor's character song and makes them think that it's happiness."Lots of idiot souls line up, and say the same way "Please give me happiness right now"", is a lyric from Funk beat≠Junk beat, 『the whereabouts of happiness (cloud nine)』 being stingy is nonsense" is a lyrics from the dr.'s character song. He himself seems to like seeing his patients suffer. He seems to be aware of princess Lydia since he calls for her in his character song as if she is one of his patients."Trapped princess (damsel in distress) it’s finally your turn" is a lyric the dr.'s character songHe seems to like to call her a damsel as in both the dr.'s character song and Hyper Gore Flying Squirrel Stick Disappear-y Genius the original Japanese lyrics "Trapped princess" and "Lead princess" are pronounced as damsel When he finally meets her he help her with her goal but doesn't seem to like her and despises the fact that she acts like a tragic heroine." “Kind?” are you still talking such nonsense? “Then why?” you ask? Because I simply can’t stomach that coaxing face of yours acting like a tragic {heroine} of couuuuurse" is a lyrics from Hyper Gore Flying Squirrel Stick Disappear-y Genius He has a lot of weird creatures in his lab. One of them is Genyas who seems to be his pet. His most beloved thing is the misfortune of others. ''Character song:Doctor=Funk Beat '''Sister Sect Rouge(Toto (Death God) of Rouge) (portrayed by Megurine Luka):' A death god pretending to be a nun to get others to workship her. She seems to know of the Fräulein and Club Majesty"I can take care of all cases—even money-worshipping devils or law maniacs." is a lyric from her character song, シスター＝セクトルージュ (Sister=Sect Rouge) money and souls beign Club Majesty, and as an employee, Cash's, most beloved thing and law being the Fräulein's most beloved thing, and job. Her most beloved thing is belief. ''Character song:Sister=Sect Rouge Characters from songs '''Father Sect Blue Note (portrayed by KAITO):''' The only one that seems to be able to see through the sister's rouge. Has a strong believe in God and claims he can save the sister but gives up and asks for her to save him "I don’t believe you if you say you can save me" is a lyric the sister has from the song El Tango Egoista and right after that lyric the father responds with "–So please save me" , in the same song. '''Sofia (portrayed by Kagamine Rin):''' A strong fighter and one of the people that started the revolution, in which her and Laika where in.the revolution doesn't have an official name as of now. (2018.08.03) She is willing to sacrifice both herself and other's lives to achieve her goal. '''Lev (portrayed by KAITO):''' One of the leaders of the revolution. '''Auditor Justin J.Justify (portrayed by Kamui Gackupo):''' A junior auditor. He thinks the law is not just and doesn't seem to listen to the Fräulein despite the fact that she's his senior. Characters from light novels '''Key: You Xian: Vonton: Weathercock: Songs Character Songs Story Songs Trivia * The series is supposed to be played as if it's a Musical. * The squirrel-like creature that Dr. Funk Beat has is called Genius. * For Sing=Laika Magic: while the title in karenT is indeed “Sing=Like a Magic”, “Kakuen no Philosophia” shown the title as “Sing=Laika Magic” in latin alphabet, and the witch’s name is confirmed as Laika. But both are right. References Category:Series Category:Lead Princess Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring MEIKO Category:Series featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Series featuring KAITO Category:Series featuring Megurine Luka Category:Series featuring Camui Gackpo